elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mace of Molag Bal (Skyrim)
|perk = None |name = Mace of Molag Bal}} The Mace of Molag Bal is a unique mace and a Daedric artifact of Molag Bal in . Acquisition The Mace is given to the Dragonborn after the completion of the Daedric Quest, The House of Horrors. It is initially called the Rusty Mace and made to look like an offering, placed at Molag Bal's altar. Enchantment *Drains 25 points of magicka and stamina per hit. *Casts Soul Trap on the target for three seconds. Smithing The Mace of Molag Bal can be upgraded at a grindstone with an ebony ingot and the Arcane Blacksmith perk. However, it does not benefit from any Smithing perks. This means that the weapon cannot be improved past flawless quality without boosting the Smithing skill over 100. This can be achieved by using enchanted apparel and/or blacksmithing potions. Usefulness *The weight and swing speed of the Mace of Molag Bal make it well-suited for some Classes. Because the enchantments on this mace fall under the Destruction school of magic, perks (specifically the fire ones) unlocked in that school affect the mace. *One disadvantage to this weapon is that it takes up a large amount of the screen when equipped in first person, limiting visibility of the player. *The mace is useful as a powerful weapon, and is useful for debilitating enemies. This allows for speedy skill leveling, making enemies' attacks weaker. *This weapon is good for enchanters looking for a way to fill their soul gems without having to cast Soul Trap all the time. *This weapon also pairs well with the Daedric artifact of Azura, Azura's Star/The Black Star, a reusable soul gem. Quests *The House of Horrors Gallery Mace of Molag Bal at Alter.png|The Mace presented at an altar of Molag Bal Trivia *Hold Guards may shout "No... get that accursed mace away from me!" or "That mace... Get it away from me. Get it away..." when it is equipped. *Townsfolk may say to the Dragonborn: "Be careful with that fire," though the mace has no fire enchantment. *The Mace of Molag Bal has a unique sound that plays when it's unsheathed. Also, the enchantment shader makes the mace look as if it's been drenched in blood. Bugs * The Mace will occasionally stay equipped when the Dragonborn enters Werewolf form or stay stuck in the werewolf's body for a few seconds. * It is possible to keep the Rusty Mace from the quest by leaving the house after obtaining it and placing it on a weapon plaque. Then, return to the house, kill Logrolf and obtain the Mace of Molag Bal. * When putting the mace on a weapon plaque in Proudspire Manor, it may become labeled stolen when taken back. * The mace is buggy if placed on a weapons rack in the houses available with the add-on. Each time the house is entered, it will dive a little more in the wall until it is unable to be taken (the weapons rack becomes empty at the same time). * When equipped in the left hand, the mace may not show an animation. * In certain locations, when dropped, the mace will fall through the world, and not be able to be picked up. * If Markarth is entered through "A Night to Remember", it is likely Vigilant Tyranus will not appear in front of the Abandoned House, rendering the quest unable to be started. Appearances * * * * ru:Булава Молаг Бала es:Maza de Molag Bal (Skyrim) de:Streitkolben von Molag Bal (Skyrim) pl:Buława Molag Bala (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Maces Category:Skyrim: Enchanted Weapons Category:Skyrim: Quest Rewards